The Change
by bettingonalice123
Summary: Two-shot. Composed of Bella's change and her first time near a human. Not humorous in any way, shape, or form. Please read! Written before Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something random that I decided to write, because I had nothing better to do. And it always bothers me how people always make Bella fall unconscious during the change, so I decided to write my own! I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

--

I closed my eyes.

The knives that cut into my neck, my arms, my ankles, didn't surprise me.

The pain was comparable to nothing. No human being had ever experienced something like this.

I would be the first to volunteer for it.

Three days of agonizing pain lay ahead of me, and I had chosen it. I had chosen death.

There was fire in my veins now. It spread, agonizingly slowly, down my neck, into my chest, along my arms, up my legs, and into my face. I screamed, completely involuntarily, under the pain.

It burned, devouring my flesh, into ever plane of my body. I could vaguely hear a voice beside me, but my ears were ringing, I couldn't decipher the sounds.

There was no smoke, no sirens. But I was on fire.

There is no word to describe how I felt. Agony, anguish, torture, those words meant nothing to me. They were mild compared to this.

A flame blossomed against my stomach.

There was a sharp pain against my hand; it took me awhile to realize that I was biting it. My teeth bored down into my skin, drawing blood. The same blood that was poisoned.

The bite did nothing to numb the pain.

My hand was pulled, forcefully, away from my mouth, something cool wrapped around it.

Edward, I realized.

I pulled away from him, the coolness of his skin didn't calm the fire, didn't stop its raging force. His skin felt colder than it ever had before against mine, a leftover effect from the burn.

Time had no meaning for me. How long had this been going on? Minutes? Days? Years? I tried to count in my head, finding it impossible to hold onto a coherent thought for more than a millisecond.

I wanted to die. It felt like I was being ripped apart, a single cell at a time.

I almost hated him in that moment, almost cursed his name for doing this to me. But the part of me that was still human, the most miniscule part of me now, knew that was impossible. I had brought this upon myself.

Childbirth, I had been told before, was painful. Agonizingly so. It was something you never wanted to do again. Ever.

And I was sure it had absolutely nothing on this change.

My eyes were suddenly electrified, a shock that lasted, blinding me in a way that couldn't be described, there was no light in this room, and suddenly, behind my eyelids, the brightest yellow appeared.

I could _feel _everything stopping in my body. I could feel my fingernails halting their, never before noticed, growth. Body systems were shutting down. The blood stopped flowing in my veins, with that halt, an electric shock fired straight down through my limbs.

Something froze in my abdomen, a hot freezing that could only exist in this transformation. It blossomed, wrapping itself around my body, in a vise that knocked the breath out of me, breath that I still needed, but couldn't have.

I was choking now, but I couldn't breathe. It was a kind of feeling that you would expect sudden and instantaneous relief from, but no relief ever came. I should have passed out, but unconsciousness was completely impossible. I was one hundred percent alert, no matter how hard I tried to make myself fall asleep, away from the pain.

My heart was still pumping, still trying to force blood that could not flow through my veins. The fire had halted in place, burning ashes, trying to obliterate what was already completely destroyed.

I cried, screaming as I did, cried without tears. There was no water left in my body, the fire had seen to that. Crying was impossible, but I still sobbed. The pain was beyond torture. It was beyond anything that could possibly be experienced in a human life.

Once you're in a pain of some sort, typically, for a length of time, it gradually becomes less painful, more routine. It hurts less.

But that wasn't true here. Every second, every millisecond, burned just as badly as the very first instance.

A knife stabbed me in the chest; it was pulled out with a sickeningly quick force.

Then it stabbed again.

And again.

I'd been told it would be like this, the last few hours of the change. The heart finally stopping. The final hour. The final frontier.

The final death.  
They'd warned me of the pain, they'd told me how badly it would hurt. But words couldn't have possibly prepared me for this. Nothing they could have done, nothing they could have put me through could have helped.

My chest was being ripped apart, pulled in a vise-like grip by something with razor sharp edges. The knife was still stabbing, the scream that had recently died on my lips coming alive again.

My scream was nothing like I had ever heard. It lasted longer than would have, should have ever been possible. I think I screamed for a full hour, never having to pause and take a breath.

The pain intensified my millions, even stronger than before. My scream increased in pitch, and two cold arms were suddenly around me. I shoved at him, surprised when he fell backwards, not from compliance, but from the sheer force of my anger and pain.

Or was it what I had become?

I took in a sharp breath.

The pain had stopped.

Or had it?

Everything was tingling, a pathetic response to the sudden shutoff.

I opened my eyes, my now red eyes.

The word was different, heightened.

I had become a vampire.

--

I hope you enjoyed it! If you've read it, please please review it!!

If you have any questions, any at all, please please ask me! I love answering them!

Thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second part! For those of you who read this and are now wondering why, randomly, it's a three-shot now, it was just one of those random ideas I have at night. One of those ideas that wouldn't shut up in my head. Me and my ideas. Knowing me, this'll probably turn into a full-out story. I'm going to have to ask my beta and my sister to restrain me from doing that. Or I'll go crazy. Four chapter stories at once would be waaaay over the edge.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

--

I wasn't nervous. Why would I be nervous? My resistance had been tested over the past year, strengthened. Edward thought I was ready. So I was.

His arm was around my waist, actually meaning to reassure instead of restrain me. He couldn't restrain me now. I _could _kill him.

Today was my first day out in the human world. I say the human world because I, as I had wanted, and received, was no longer human. So I wasn't part of their world. That was fine with me.

Edward's world was all I needed.

I didn't look around as he led me down the steps, away from the house. It wasn't necessary to survey around me. I could hear for miles, and my peripheral vision had improved to standards that I still wasn't quite used to.

We were walking toward the center of Forks. The car wasn't necessary. I could run faster, and I didn't tire.

The greenery disappeared. We were on the main road.

Nobody appeared, for a while.

Then a girl appeared on the horizon, probably a full mile away from us, but I could see every detail of her face.

She was carrying a canvas bag, weighted with newspapers.

I stiffened.

She smelled _marvelous._

To this point, I had never smelled human blood. I had never experienced this immense pleasure.

Why had I kept myself from this? If I had known how this felt, I would've run away the instant I was changed and searched out the first human I could find.

I would stand here for days, for years, just smelling her, basking in that amazing scent.

Then my subconscious imagined the _taste_.

With that thought, my last shreds of humanity were ripped to pieces.

I imagined myself sinking my teeth into her neck, imagined that sweet, sweet taste. Sweeter than any honey I could've possibly found when I was human.

How could I have possibly survived, possibly have been even slightly satisfied on that animal blood I had formerly been consuming? This-this was satisfaction.

Edward, beside me, disappeared.

He was no longer in existence, in my mind.

Only she was real.

Only she was important.

The blood coursing through her veins wouldn't be there much longer, I would drain it from her body, savoring in its taste.

It would do her good to know that her death didn't go to waste.

Of course, she wasn't to know that. She would be dead before she had a chance to think such things.

I glanced up.

She had only taken three steps since that first wave hit me.

So what if she was a mile away? I could run a mile in the time it would take her to take another three steps.

I crouched, hardly registering when Edward reacted beside me.

His arm fell off of me.

Though my subconscious knew it wasn't so, I took that as permission.

So I ran.

I ran forward, toward the girl who couldn't yet see me.

The cry behind me, "NO!", was barely heard.

Though my human side wept, sobbed at how I was hurting Edward, that part was subdued. Pushed under control by the nature I had brought myself into.

So my subconscious had no control over how I acted.

The part that was acting-that was all vampire. All evil, all destructive.

That part…was me.

That was the hardest part to get past, the sudden realization that this monster that was about to kill, for her own satisfaction, was me.

It was impossible to have that thought and continue.

But I did.

The iron grip that I had half expected landed on my arm, twisting it out of its socket.

But it didn't hurt.

Another clamped down on the other arm.

Unexpected.

I didn't think Edward would have brought reinforcements.

"Bella!"

Edward's voice rang in my ear-only a sound in the back of my head.

They were denying me what I wanted most.

I lurched forward, snapping with my teeth toward what I couldn't have.

My arms were pinned behind me, twisted to an inhuman position.

I turned my head, staring into his eyes. They were full of hurt; full of a pain that he knew he would have to deal with, but had fervently hoped would be avoided.

I exhaled forcefully, straight into his face.

He didn't flinch, didn't blink, just kept staring at me, both of his hands, and Emmett's, for that matter, restraining me.

I hesitated, the logical part of me still resisting, then snapped my leg back, slamming it into his right leg.

His reflexes would've normally given him enough time to stop me. Normally. But I used the same speed that he had, my speed actually outmatching his.

He fell back, Emmett's hold on me still strong.

But it wasn't strong enough to restrain me.

I jerked myself out of his reach, snarling as I began to run.

But he managed to grab me again; Edward did, twisting my arms behind me again, in the same way that a policeman would subdue a criminal.

His eyes met mine, hurting.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I love you."

I glared at him.

"And I love you, too." I said, my words full of ardent hatred.

--

**Thanks for reading! I want to address a few things before you review, telling me how utterly wrong I am, how she could never do that to Edward.**

**The fact of the matter is, she will be a vampire, and the thing she will want most will be blood, especially since this is the very first time she's ever smelled human blood. I'm not saying it'll definitely be like this, but you can't say that it definitely won't. **

**Please review!**


	3. Author's Note

**For all of you people out there who are waiting on the last chapter of The Change, sorry, but it's not coming. I was hoping I could get it written before BD came out, but the hunt was covered in BD and I feel I won't be able to write it without being influenced by what was written in it. **

**Sorry to disappoint.**

**bettingonalice123**


End file.
